Ton
Ton 'is One of the 'CrossEyes Officers. Childhood friend of the other Officers. Easygoing mood maker. Appearance Ton is a large man with the face like that of a little kid. Hes always smiling, even when the situation doesn't call for it. He has short scruffy blonde hair, along with the signature black crosses marking his eyes. Ton wears a large green coat, and underneath it he hides a sheath that holds all of his knifes. Personality Ton is a very carefree kind of guy, he is always happy or hungry, and tending to light the heavy mood the rest of the Cross-Eyes officers. He cares deeply about his friends, even new ones like Natsuki, and because of this he is prone to crying, often tearing up at the thought of losing a friend or the Boss. Ton also loves food, always having a snack in his hands. Despite his innocent looks, Ton wont hesitate to have a bit of fun killing an opponent. History Past Like the rest of the Top Officers of the Cross-Eyes, Ton lived in the streets during his childhood, stealing food in order to survive with his friends, until the fateful night when they were caught by adults and throw to Hole to die by the Rain effects. Kai saved them and killed the sorcerers to use their Door to reach the Magic User realm, like the rest of the kids, Ton tagged with him, idolizing Kai and becoming a founder member of The Cross-Eyes. With The Boss disappearance he started to live a poor life with his friends in a rented house, trying to make money in any possible way, waiting for his return. Present Presented along with the rest of his friends in the rented house in Berith, were Risu went in order to find answers about the one who killed him, Ton was sit in the dark along the rest, collecting and preparing paper to change it for toilet paper once the recycler come to town. Once Dokuga told them that Risu was just a thief (actually looking for information around the house) all the members subdue him and imprisoned him in a room, during the struggle, the landlady came for the money they owe her for the last 5 months of rent, not having anything, Ushishimada made the ultimate sacrifice, selling himself to the landlady in exchange of the rights of the land and the house (the landlady was really infatuated with him for a long time), just when they were going, one of Risu's stakes, trowed during his fight with Dokuga impaled the head of the landlady, killing her instanlty, Ton was one of the first to celebrate this along with Saji, dancing on the yard with the land deeds in their hands, as the rest where disturbed by the morbid scene. He helped to improvise a staged death in order to leave the body in the mansion, after some fruitless attempts, they ended up hanging the body from the second floor, after the rope they used broke and the absurdly heavy body of the Landlady fell over Dokuga, Ton expressed his amaze of how abnormally strong Dokuga is by holding around 300kg. on his shoulders. Like all the other officers he ended working in the Berith Onsen to earn some money, using his Pig shape mask, he was lamenting along with Ushishimada to not be able to eat any food in the kitchen. With the onsen destroyed and scared of En (believing he came for them) the officers ran for their lives to a wheat field, where all of them told stories about their individual moments with The Boss: Ton told the rest how The Boss indeed cared about them, recalling a time when he and The Boss where eating burgers, and how many he had while Ton had no one left, seemly annoyed at how the kid face Cross-Eyes was looking at him, The Boss threw a burger at his face to stop pester him. Trivia * Wants everybody to be happy * Wants to eat delicious food to his heart’s content Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cross-Eyes Category:Magic-User Category:Deceased